


Out of Range

by palecosmos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palecosmos/pseuds/palecosmos
Summary: ABO/筑巢现象/各种意义上的超出范围/但拥有彼此能够承住一切的不确定/乱说的





	Out of Range

金道英的理智线是在拉开衣橱门的那个瞬间崩盘的。

过去三个月内的每次发情期他都固执地依靠固定使用的长效抑制剂来稳定体内周期性波动的荷尔蒙，以此避免为近日忙碌加班的爱人添更多麻烦。

他对自我管理的严苛程度以其挚友的话来翻译是，“如果不知道你对象是徐英浩我真的会怀疑你是性冷淡。”

金道英不可置否地耸肩又仰头闷下手里一把药丸，抱起电脑开始工作。起初的头晕眼花让他以为是身体对工作狂过分透支的强烈抗议，直到腰都开始发软，尾椎骨处传来酸胀感时——浓郁的信息素已经从颈后侧爆发开来。

脑子里只剩下两个字，完了。

内服的药物吸收速度显然没有体内迅猛上升的荷尔蒙水平来得快，金道英敲完请假邮件的同时已经摸到公文包里的车钥匙攥在手里，径直走入直达车库的电梯。

他快步走向自己的车，被大力甩上的车门隔绝了外部空气，却也使车厢里的空气更闷热起来。金道英拽了把领带，衬衫的领口都被汗湿透成半透明，深呼吸几口气后他强撑着发动引擎，顺便拿车载电话拨给紧急联系人。

驶离车库，金道英甚至在这个当口还维持理智清了把嗓子，紧张地等电话接通，却不料听筒那头传来无人接听的忙音。

好的，这次是真的完了。

不知是心理作用还是药物总算扩散到了血管里，回到家里的途中金道英的双腿一直非常有力地支撑着主人有点摇摇欲坠的精神。他条件反射地用指纹打开家门的锁，下一秒却愣在玄关仿佛不知道自己该做点什么。

感官像是被放大，他很快地四下扫视着家里，画面反馈到脑内却像是被放慢倍速的镜头。眼睛仔细地看到了一切，却没找到想要的。

是什么呢？

他开始在家里紧张地来回踱步，大脑因这重复性的动作变得更加混沌，是什么呢？在找什么呢？

仅剩的理智在询问他机灵的大脑。

最后是嗅觉解救了他。

更像是身体本能反应，他终于把急躁的脚步停在衣帽间里，站在衣橱前的他感受着Alpha的信息素从每件衣物的纤维里透过木质门缝钻出来窜进他的鼻腔。他能仔细分辨出空气里每一缕徐英浩的味道，并且正在不自觉地把每一个气味分子用力嗅进鼻子里。那些粒子直接作用于神经溶于血液里奔向全身，金道英感受到如释重负的喜悦和随之而来的兴奋。

他想都没想的一把拉开橱门，更明显的信息素像是潮水一样奔涌而出淹没了他。

 

“？”结束了一场长达两小时的早间会议，徐英浩在摘下眼镜时才瞄到手机屏幕上的来自金道英的一条未接来电，赶紧回拨过去却是对方已经关机的提醒。

自家爱人近日来细致入微的体贴已经让他在忙碌间隙体会到极大的歉疚，而现下的关机提醒让他没来由地心生焦虑。

去他的工作，他现在就见到金道英。

想是要给他一个惊喜的徐英浩在车上打电话到金道英办公室却得知爱人告病回家，挂断电话看到锁屏上的日期才恍然大悟。于是平日里被夸沉着冷静的徐先生差点在掉头的路口闯了红灯，猛踩油门变道时他不出意外地听到身后车辆传来尖锐的鸣笛声。

 

金道英蜷缩在衣帽间的一角精神已经涣散，他无谓地抚摸着身下垫着的一堆衣物，又撑着转过身体反趴过来，把脸埋进另一叠徐英浩的外套里寻求更多的抚慰。这一动让他原本酸软的腰更无力起来，下身传来的粘腻水声让他更为羞赧地缩起身子。早上出门仔细塞进裤腰里的白衬衫早已被揉作一团，现下唯一还好好穿着的西装裤却因双腿难耐的磨蹭而开始起皱，前襟也被鼓胀的器官微微顶得变形。

他大口地呼吸着，衣物里残留的气息已经不足以他平复情潮。他颤颤巍巍地伸手拉开前襟拉链，用手指开始轻轻套弄起自己已经充血的器官，而这一切都不太令他满意。快感从神经慢悠悠地传递至中枢，就像个气球，他再努力往里吹气，薄薄的橡皮膜也不能完美舒展。他甚至有点委屈地呜咽起来，指节加重了力度，眉头紧锁着。他太难受了，眼泪都快盈出眼眶，呼吸也急促起来，恍惚间他听到门外传来的开锁声，一记咔嗒声几乎像他渴望救助时凭空捏造出的幻听。

所幸唯独清醒的嗅觉否认了他错乱的意识——是徐英浩，他回来了，他回来了。

徐英浩进门后就急切地在公寓搜索金道英的身影，一把拉开浴室门，又匆匆走到卧室，人都不在。结果卧室尽头衣帽间传来的小声嘤咛揪紧了他的神经，帘子好好拉着，但从帘子底掉出来的一只家居拖鞋总算是提供了线索。

徐英浩一把掀开帘子，眼前小小一方空间里对方的信息素浓郁得让他皱了下鼻子，却没想到视线下移的画面直接激发他立即释放了大量信息素，连血液都随着沸腾起来——书本上的omega筑巢现象现在可是活生生摆在他眼前。

“英浩啊...”他的omega从衣服堆里向他伸了手，手指裹着点透明的体液，“英浩呀...唔...”金道英的脸颊被情潮染得粉红，耳朵红到滴血。徐英浩想都没想就半跪下来，俯身含住兔子的耳朵尖，伸出手与对方十指相扣，黏糊糊的。

他迅速地转移阵地，把身下人的鬓角都濡湿，下颚到嘴唇，又再向上吻到鼻尖时，徐英浩暂停了一下，拉开距离端详起金道英的反应。金道英懵懵地半抬眼皮，根本无法从刚刚过长的亲吻里挣脱开的样子。徐英浩笑起来，伸手顺着对方漂亮的额头把手指埋入发丝给兔子顺毛，额前松散的头发混着汗液被捋干净，衬得他凌厉眼角的红色更鲜亮。“do-young-”他存心拖着尾音喊他的爱人，“等我多久了呢do-young-”金道英脑子一团浆糊，突然委屈地扭头去蹭那人的手心，见人没反应，又伸出舌头讨好地在手指缝里舔舐。

他的兔子可鲜少撒娇，这下不奖励怎么行。

徐英浩总算把手向着下身探去，金道英软绵绵地仰着接受爱人的悉心服务。他揽着金道英过分纤瘦的腰，轻抬着离开一点地面，顺利地剥下皱巴巴的裤子——前襟和股缝都湿漉漉的。

空气里自家alpha的信息素浓度飙升，因而金道英只是被抚慰了一下前端就马上惊呼出声，对方的手指带着点薄茧来回撸动手里越来越精神的性器，前液滴滴答答地淌下来。身下人的表情竟然因为单纯的手活而迷离起来，眼角烧红，喉咙里的嘤咛都抽抽嗒嗒，徐英浩又俯身吻了上去，软乎乎的唇瓣一撬就开，美妙的声音就这样从喉咙深处经由口腔直达耳朵，每一声都撕扯着他的理智。

他感受到手里的器官稍微弹了弹，便刻意用拇指堵住出口，埋头舔舐起金道英胸前两点，刚刚软成一滩的人急切地扭起腰来挣扎着要射，却又因为乳头传来的快感失了魂，张嘴大口地喘气甚至带上哭腔，连一个完整的词都说不出。拇指蹭着出口小小的缝隙，耳边的呻吟一下拔高了两度，一滩白色甚至从徐英浩指缝里漫溢出来。金道英觉得害羞，把脸别开在人的颈窝里，鼻子本能地凑近腺体的位置闻着他的气味，结果身体又诚实地反应起来，皮肤在刚刚的高潮过后又升腾起一层薄薄的粉色。情潮一波接一波涌进大脑，他于是又把自己的身体往徐英浩怀里送了送。

徐英浩知道他的小兔子面对这些的拘谨和害羞，今天已经足够主动了，他也想他快点舒服起来——况且他自己也忍不太住了。

他一把抱起分量总是轻飘飘的人，低头亲亲他的脸颊，怀里的人默契地把头扭过来和他唇齿相交，不费一点力气就打开人的齿关开始又深又用力的探索他，舌头扫过上齿牙龈时喉咙里又传来对面人轻轻的叹息，金道英想起来徐英浩老笑他敏感点很奇怪。等过了会嘴唇分开的时候，金道英因为被亲得太舒服都有点喘，徐英浩把他压倒在床上锁在手臂间，仔细观赏他被情欲烧灼的样子。

“哥...”金道英被看得不好意思，委委屈屈地喊了一句。

徐英浩不说话，只是挑了下眉以示回应，眼神依旧发烫地锁在自己身上。

在这种时候徐英浩的耐心变成了最磨人的缺点，金道英妥协地瘪了下嘴把撑在自己身上的人拉近，舌尖湿漉漉地舔过那人的下颚线，又含住他的喉结开始用牙轻轻地咬——要知道敏感点奇怪的可不止金道英一个人。

徐英浩又轻轻勾起一个笑，太过于主动的金道英成功撩断了他苦苦忍耐的精神线，于是他稍微用力地捏着下面人的下巴阻止对方越来越露骨的舔舐啃咬，又用自己的吻封上去。金道英被堵得突然，一句话到嘴边突然支支吾吾起来。

“嗯？”徐英浩顺着平时被西装衬衫封得紧紧的金道英的锁骨一路亲吻到乳尖开始来回打转，隔了会儿才抽空回了一句。

“嘶...哈...没有...”金道英脑子乱哄哄地，又挺了下胸口把自己送过去一点，“唔...快点...”徐英浩轻松掰开软塌塌交叠的一双长腿，手指探到后穴，被指间传来的过分湿润的触觉弄得浑身燥热，空气里信息素的味道瞬时又浓了几分，结果手指尖感受到了又一股液体涌了出来。

徐英浩惊艳于爱人身体的过分美妙，忍不住俯下身开始亲吻金道英，反复地研磨已经有点轻微肿胀的唇瓣，身下则用了猛力一下顶弄了进去。金道英被叼着嘴唇，颤抖着发出呜咽，前面又泄了一次。

金道英正因快感而皱着点眉头随着顶弄微微抖着，好像控制不太住自己一样的用着各种软绵绵的角度偏着头，徐英浩就追着去亲他的脸颊或是眼睛或是眉头。“道英真好，”徐英浩一下下啄吻身下人，“哪里都好。”金道英承受着身下的一次次撞击，自己整个人都湿漉漉得被各种体液浸透了一样，思绪是破碎的玻璃片，洒在白天的卧室的大床上，折射到天花板上是瑰丽晃眼的光，空气里的信息素也恰当地平衡着，身体只能对快感作出反应了，他无法思考，感觉身体本能地向爱人敞开，根本没有要反抗的意思。同样感受到这一点的徐英浩先找回理智，顶到主动松开的生殖腔口时他心里紧了紧，今天那么仓促他可没带套。金道英察觉到爱人变慢的动作就下意识扭了扭腰，腔口便把头部带了进去，一阵酸胀让他喘出了声，眼眶泛红一下逼出了点眼泪。徐英浩彻底停下来，把人搂起来，又凑上去吻干净脸上那点点液体，这样下去感觉兔子都快脱水了。

两人保持着交合的姿态暂时缓了缓过度放纵的神经，金道英埋在对方颈部用鼻尖蹭着皮肤闻着让他放心的信息素。

“不论怎样哥都会在我身边的吧...”他扯着干嗓在对方耳边问。

替代回答，徐英浩把自己送进那个腔体，缓慢成结，把自己全数灌了进去。

也许这次发情期后他们会有个孩子，也许金道英会因为孕期放弃一段时间工作，也许因为身体状况而性情大变，有很多很多的不确定，但好像都没关系了。


End file.
